Typically, when equalization is performed by an input-output (I/O) driver to adjust the VOL and/or VOH levels of a signal driven by the I/O driver, termination impedance (of pull-up and/or pull-down) of the driver is modulated. Such modulation of the termination impedance may cause signal integrity issues e.g., over-shoot, under-shoot, ringing, unexpected signal reflections, etc. Signal integrity issues may result in incorrect date reception and sampling at a receiver end.